Out of Darkness I Rise
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer lives a pretty "normal" life or at least in his terms but then he meets someone who will turn his world upside down...and not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

600 years is a long time to be trapped…I lay very still slab of rock that I was bound too thanks to a wizard that sought to destroy me long ago. But my power was greater than his was. So he was only able to imprison me to this place.

My rage grew over the years but I was patient…some fool would come and wake me…and then my rage would be unleashed on my savior and the rest of the world.

I waited and so some reason I felt as if that day was drawing very, very close. I grinned.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer Reid was running towards the museum in the downtown area of Quantico. A good friend of his, Dr. Cramdone, has found some interesting artifacts on his last dig in Eastern Europe. He didn't say much on the phone but he was excited to see what he had found. It was a little past six pm, the museum was closed so Dr. Cramdone, himself and a few other scientists can look over the artifacts without being disturbed. The museum was not as big as the national museum in New York, not it was usually now to hold much more rare and unusual finds.

Spencer went into the back entrance where his friend was waiting for him. "Ah Spencer, it's good to see you came. The artifacts are in here."

He led Spencer to a room that had a few crates in it. One of them was huge.

"The biggest one was the most extraordinary find" said the doctor. He and a few other men removed the lid from the crate. Inside was a large rock…with a body on it.

"We think he is dead but he…seems as if he's really asleep or something. There is no sign of decomposition at all. Yet he was buried in the ground in a large stone box and the tomb was covered in strange symbols that date back hundreds of years ago, a little after the dark ages" he said with wonder in his eyes.

Spencer gazed at the figure in the crate. He was a man, very physically fit and tall. He was wearing a uniform of some sort, with purple and black colors. This was beyond anything Spencer has ever seen.

He also noticed the symbols around the slab of stone that the man was lying on. There were strange and when Spencer touched them…the symbols felt hot under his touch.

"Let's take him out and see if we can decipher these symbols" suggested Spencer. The others nodded in agreement.

But unbenoced to them, the man's mind was filled with thoughts.

"This is my chance to gain freedom at last…and this Spencer may be of use to me…"

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The man and the slab of rock underneath him was removed from the box and placed on the floor. Dr. Cramdone took out a magnifying glass and a flashlight to get a better look at the symbols on the slab.

"I've never seen symbols like these…they may go back centuries and then forgotten as the world modernized."

"They don't resemble any form a calligraphy I've seen" said Spencer. For a while they looked at the symbols and the man, "I wonder who he was…" said Spencer.

Eventually, Dr. Cramdone said he had to go home and rest, he had a lecture to give in the morning. Spencer said he would stay and look at the other artifacts then leave as well. He nodded and bid Spencer a good night.

Spencer looked at another crate and studied some old bowls and tools. "Such artwork on them too" he said to himself.

He didn't really notice the symbols on the slab were glowing a bit. A darkish red that seemed almost eerie.

Spencer felt a cold chill in the room and found himself unable to move an inch. He felt a strange presence in the room…and it didn't feel like someone how was…well friendly. He turned slowly to find that the slab and the man were glowing with an eerie red.

He walked closer to it despite his own instincts telling him to run away.

He keeled next to the slab and touched the symbols…slowly under his hands…they vanished.

Once that last one was gone, the man was up on his feet in a flash. Spencer didn't have time to register what was happening.

The man grabbed Spencer's forearm and he felt himself drift into a deep sleep.

##$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

I grinned, "At long last I am free…"

The man called Spencer; though I wanted to kill my savior…I find that he may prove to be useful to me. After all I know not of this time and world. 600 years has changed what were once large farms and castles to giant cities and machines made of metal. The man sleeps in my arms thanks to my magic.

I summon wind and slowly we both vanish into the clouds of air…I also managed to place charms on the "doctor" and his friends…to wipe their memories clean of finding me or asking Spencer to help them at the museum this night.

PLEASE REVIEW

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**As of right now I really don't know how to continue this and since my time writing fanfiction is limited I would like you as my readers to give suggestions and ideas. What would you like to happen? Give your thoughts and ideas in the reviews or send me a message. That's it for now!**


End file.
